Un cadeau qui signifie tellement
by Little Sayuri
Summary: OS. A la rentrée scolaire, une nouvelle élève fait son entrée dans la classe de Jamie, et ce dernier en tombe amoureux. Mais il n'a jamais oser lui dire ses sentiments, et elle ne l'a jamais su. Et plus tard, après avoir reçu un cadeau de cette fille, il trouvera enfin le courage nécessaire pour lui dire.


Un cadeau qui signifie tellement...

L'amour touche chacun de nous, mais d'une manière différente. On le ressent tous et on a tous aimer une personne, ou quelque.

Que ce soit les plus vieux, les plus grands, et les plus petits, ce sentiment d'amour est identique.

Pour l'heure, on parle du sentiment de tomber amoureux. Pour un enfant sur terre, ce sentiment était déjà apparu depuis l'âge de 11 ans. Ce petit garçon allait comme tous ses amis à l'école, jouer avec ses amis, rencontrer les difficultés de la scolarité, ce qui incluait les devoirs difficiles, le caractère des professeurs, celui des amis, des ennemis, mais aussi l'amour.

Ce petit garçon en question était Jamie Bennett. Et tout avait commencé le jour de la reprise des cours, après les vacances d'automne. Pour la rentrée, comme par hasard ! ont dit souvent que les reprises scolaires réservent toutes sortes de surprise. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce genre de chose lui tombe dessus !

Ce jour-là, après que tous les élèves de sa classe soient rentrés, installer et remis à discuter de leurs vacances, la maîtresse fit son entrer et avaient réclamé le calme et le silence totale. Ce que chacun fit en la regardant et s'asseyant à leurs tables.

- Bien. Avant de commencer le cours, j'aimerais vous présenter une toute nouvelle élève. Dit-elle à ses élèves avec le sourire.

Tiens ? une nouvelle ? des regards curieux se faisaient voir, tandis que la dame faisait signe à la nouvelle d'approcher et monter sur l'estrade. Jamie tenté de la voir malgré les nombreuses têtes devant lui. Et c'est là qu'il la vit pour la première fois.

- Je vous présente Lise. Lise, voici tes nouveaux camarades. Les enfants ? fit-elle

- Bonjour Lise ! firent la classe en coeur

- Bonjour... fit-elle avec un adorable sourire timide

Elle s'appelait Lise. Elle devait avoir 10 ans, elle avait les cheveux blonds jusqu'aux épaules, coiffés en deux nattes, et son visage était recouvert d'une jolie frange. Elle avait un joli visage de poupée, avec quelques taches de rousseur et les yeux bleus. De son visage se dégageait une fraîcheur et une gentillesse que beaucoup avaient déjà dû remarquer. Elle portait un jean bleu, une tunique à manches longues blanche et une veste en jean bleu. Elle souriait à la classe avec sincérité et quand Jamie la vit, son coeur rata un battement et il se sentit... bizarre.

- Lise, tu peux aller t'asseoir là-bas à côté de Caleb.

- Oui madame. Fit-elle timide

Elle descendit de l'estrade, les yeux baissés, attirant malgré ça tous les regards sur elle. Quand elle fut assise à sa nouvelle place, la maîtresse claqua des mains pour attirer l'attention, et chacun des élèves la fixa attentif pour ne pas se faire prendre une punition.

Et pendant qu'elle parlait et écrivait le titre de la leçon de français, Jamie se retourna discrètement vers la nouvelle, qui était assise sur la rangée à sa gauche, deux tables plus loin. Mais elle croisa son regard, et lui adressa un joli sourire, qu'il lui rendit timidement, avant de reporter son attention sur le cours. La classe pouvait enfin commencer.

Lise était de nature timide, calme et réserver, mais c'était fait de nouveau amis. De par sa gentillesse, elle était appréciée des autres. Si bien qu'elle intégra rapidement la classe. Elle aimait passer du temps avec la bande à Jamie, notamment devenus ses amis, mais elle aimait aussi en passer seule. Pourquoi ? pour se retrouver avec elle-même dans cette ville qu'elle ne connaît pas et pour faire le point sur ce qu'elle découvrait chaque jour.

Mais aussi pour être dans son monde et dessiner. Elle adorait dessiner. Et de tout ! les paysages de la ville, les animaux, ses amis, la ville, etc... elle avait toujours son matériel de dessin sur elle. Ce qui veut dire des crayons de couleurs et un calepin.

Au fil des premières semaines, toute la troupe et Lise avaient appris à se connaitre. Ils se parler, rire et jouer ensemble. Jamie, lui, avait commencé à ressentir des émotions pour elle. Son copain Claude l'avait taquiné à ce sujet, car il était loin d'être bête, voyant en plus comment Jamie la regardait avec un drôle de sourire, sans pour autant qu'elle même le sache.

- Hé Jamie ! Fit Claude

- Hum ?

- Tu comptes le lui dire un jour ?

- De quoi ?

- Qu'elle te plaît banane ! tu ne vas pas me dire qu'après tout le courage que tu as eu pour affronter le croque mitaine, tu en as pas pour lui dire ce que tu ressens ?

- Pff... je voudrais bien ! mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je bloque... et dès que j'ai le moindre élan de courage, dès que je la regarde, je perds mes moyens... et je remets tous au lendemain...

- Je me doute bien que ça doit par être facile. Mais bouge-toi un peu sinon dans 10 ans t'en sera encore là ! et si quelqu'un d'autre te la pique, tu seras dégoutté à vie !

- Merci de me mettre la pression !

- Je dis ça pour t'aider mon pote ! fit-il avec un clin d'oeil

- Je sais. Merci Claude... souriait le brun

- Hé les garçons ! vous venez ? le tournoi de boule de neige va commencer ! hurla Pippa

- Commencer pas sans nous ! Hurlèrent-ils à l'unisson en courant les rejoindre

En courant, Jamie voyait bien Lise qui ranger ses affaires de dessin et levant les yeux vers ses amis, elle adressa un sourire à Jamie, qui se mit à rougir, encore une fois. la journée passa et la bataille fut glorieuse. Tous trempés, exténuer, et les joues rougies par le froid et les rires. Jamie n'avait pas encore réussi à le lui dire, et chacun étaient rentrés chez soi.

Si bien que des années plus tard, Jamie avait 19 ans, la troupe devait avoir entre 17 et 19 ans, et Lise en avait 18. Et jamais il n'avait eu le courage de lui dire ces sentiments. Même après tout ce temps alors qu'il n'était plus un enfant, mais un jeune adulte ayant presque gardé sa coiffure d'enfance, prit de la taille et des muscles et une légère barbe discrète, mais qui le rendait assez attirant.

Lise, elle, était devenue encore plus belle que quand elle était petite. Ses cheveux blonds avaient poussé jusqu'à sa taille, mais elle les avait toujours coiffés en deux nattes. Toujours. Et elle avait aussi gardé la même frange. Ses taches de rousseur avaient disparu et la fraîcheur de son visage ne l'avait pas quittée.

Elle étudiait les arts dans le lycée de la ville d'à côté pour être professeur d'art, tandis que Jamie étudiait l'architecture dans un autre lycée. Les autres étaient aussi dans différents lycées, ou les mêmes que Lise et Jamie, selon d'autres branches d'études. De ce fait, la petite troupe ne se voyait plus trop comme avant, mais se retrouver pour quelques moments durant les vacances scolaires.

Un jour, durant ces fameuses vacances d'hiver, ils c'étaient tous donner rendez-vous dans la petite clairière de la forêt, comme quand ils étaient petits. Jamie était partis le premier au rendez-vous, car il avait besoin de s'isoler pour réussir à faire une chose bien précise. Avouez ses sentiments à la blonde qui faisait battre son coeur depuis l'enfance.

Tous le long de la route enneigée, il marmonnait les bonnes paroles, changer d'avis sur la manière de le lui dire, reformuler, hésiter, et tout ça les mains dans les poches de son manteau et les yeux rivés sur la route.

- Je vais y arriver... je vais y arriver... oh pffff... Claude à raison... j'ai aidé les gardiens à affronter Pitch, j'ai fait preuve de courage, et je ne suis même pas foutu de dire ce que je ressens pour une fille... pour elle... et je... oh. Fit-il finalement avec surprise

Il avait lever ses yeux et stopper sa marche. Lise était déjà là, assise sur le banc enneiger, et dessinait encore. Toujours coiffés de ses nattes qui reposaient sur son long manteau blanc à fourrure beige, elle souriait face à son dessin. Jamie la regardait attendri et inspira pour se donner du courage.

- Bon. aller mon vieux. Y'a que nous deux, je devrais y arriver cette fois. Lise ! appela-t-il

La jeune fille leva la tête de son travail et chercha du regard qui l'avait appelé. Quand elle aperçut Jamie qui lui faisait un signe de la main, elle lui répondit d'un sourire et d'un signe de la main. elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac tandis que le jeune homme s'approcher d'elle.

- Bonjour Jamie ! fit-elle enthousiaste

- Salut Lise. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Peut-être un quart d'heure. Du coup pour patienter, je me suis mise à dessiner.

- Ah ? tu dessinais quoi ?

- Oh, l'école nous demande de réaliser des portraits. Du coup, pour mon entrainement personnel, je fais un portrait en noir et blanc de quelqu'un qui m'est cher, et que j'offrirais en cadeau.

- Oh ? je peux voir ?

- Non, il n'est pas finis et je ne suis pas encore satisfaite du résultat.

- Ah d'accord.

- Mais quand il sera finis, je te le montrerais et tu me diras ce que tu en pense ?

- Volontiers. Euh... Lise...

- Oui ?

Elle le regardait attentivement, attendant la suite de la question. Mais Jamie se mit de nouveau à rougir et perdit presque ses moyens et son élan, encore une fois. il changea pourtant de sujet aussi vite que possible.

- Je voulais savoir si ça été là-bas. ça te plaît toujours autant ?

- Euh... oui, tout va bien et je me plais toujours là-bas. C'est une excellente école et j'ai de la chance d'y être. Répondit-elle

- Tant mieux. Jsuis content pour toi.

Tournant son regard vers le paysage, il entendit son amie soupirer.

- Jamie.

- Mhum ?

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que c'est de ça que tu voulais me parler.

- Quoi ? mais si ! qu'est-ce qui te fait dire le contraire ?

- Parce que aussi loin que je me souvienne, dès que tu essayes de me parler, tu te mets à rougir et a changer de comportement, pour enfin me poser une tout autre question. Comme maintenant. Expliqua-t-elle

- Hein ? je... non, je... se défendit-il en bafouillant

- Regarde- moi et ose le nier. Fit-elle en se tournant vers lui, toujours assise sur le banc.

Elle le regardait sérieusement, et ces yeux bleus semblaient vouloir entendre la vraie raison de son comportement. Jamie soupira intérieurement. Elle n'avait pas tort. Si ça se trouve, elle se doute de quoi il veut lui parler. Souhaitant depuis l'enfance de pouvoir enfin le lui dire, il fit comme elle et se tourna vers elle, lui aussi assis sur le banc.

- Très bien. En fait... t'as raison. Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais te demander.

- Ah bon ?

- C'est plutôt quelque chose que j'aimerais te dire depuis longtemps. Depuis que je te connais en fait.

- Et depuis tout ce temps, tu n'as jamais osez-me dire cette chose si importante?

- Non. J'y arrivais pas en fait. Avoua-t-il

- Mais pourquoi ? et... pourquoi tu voudrais me le dire maintenant ? s'étonna-t-elle

- Parce que j'en ai assez de trouiller pour te le dire, et d'hésiter, et de n'être jamais seul pour...

- YOUHOU ! JAMIE ! LISE ! Appela une voix féminine à l'autre bout du terrain

Jamie tourna la tête et vit Pippa, Choupette, les jumeaux, et Monty qui faisait des signes de la main, les visages joyeux et qui se dirigeaient vers les deux adolescents.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais... pff, laisse tomber. Grogna-t-il agacé

- Jamie, ils ne sont pas encore arrivé ! dis-le-moi. Dis-moi ce qui te pèse sur le coeur depuis tout ce temps ! demanda-t-elle inquiète en posant sa main sur la sienne

- Ils sont là, j'arriverais pas à en discuter devant les autres. Dit-il en se levant du banc et retirant la main chaude de Lise

- Tu me fais peur la... c'est de quoi que tu veux me parler ? s'inquiéta-t-elle

- Rien de grave. Je... te le dirais plus tard.

- Jamie... supplia-t-elle

- Allez viens, on va les rejoindre. Hée ! salut les gars ! s'exclama-t-il de joie face à eux.

Il avait changé de caractère pour ne plus y penser. Lise elle, le regarda triste et inquiète. Son regard se reporta sur Claude qui fonçait en courant vers Jamie.

- Salut mon pote ! s'exclama-t-il fou de joie

- Salut ! Hé ! attent... aaaaooooooh... gémit le brun

Le pauvre venait de se faire plaquer sur le sol neigeux, et était complètement écrasé par le poids de son ami, qui avait pris en taille, poids et muscles !

- Comment tu vas Jamie ?

- Bien mieux quand tu ne me couperas plus la respiration ! gémissait-il

- Ah... désoler mon vieux ! dit-il en se relevant et en l'aidant à se relever

- Merci... je constate que tu continues toujours de jouer dans l'équipe de basket ? riait-il

- Et ouais ! bientôt des tournois professionnels, j'ai toutes mes chances !

- J'en doute pas !

Tout le monde se salua, s'embrassa, s'échangea des nouvelles, Ria un moment, puis Jamie prit la parole.

- Alors, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Une bataille de boule de neige ! comme avant ! suggéra Caleb avec enthousiasme

- Euh... on est peut-être un peu trop vieux pour en faire non ? répondit Jamie

- Ben euh... lui répondit le jumeau

Mais contre toute attente, Jamie se prit une boule de neige derrière le crâne. Les yeux ronds, il se retourna et put voir que c'est Lise qui lui avait balancé. Elle avait les mains derrière le dos, et un sourire innocent.

- C'est pas moi. fit-elle

- Menteuse ! attrape ça ! fit Jamie en lui lançant une boule de neige, le regard joueur

Elle se la prit en pleine face et en tomba à terre !

- Jamie ! tu ose attaquer une fille désarmer !? demanda Claude perplexe

- C'est elle qui a commencé ! se défendit-il joueur

- Vengeance ! s'exclama Claude avec le même entrain

Et la bataille commença ! les filles contre les garçons au début, mais après c'est chacun qui tirait sur le premier qui était dans la ligne de mire ! après une belle après-midi de jeu, de discussion sur des souvenirs d'enfance, sur leurs études et leurs vies de maintenant, le crépuscule se montrait déjà et inondait les rues et la ville de ses rayons jaunes et orange. La petite troupe se mit alors en marche vers la ville.

- Eh ben... il est déjà l'heure. J'ai pas vu le temps passer. Fit Choupette

- Ouais. Je dois rentrer pour préparer mon sac pour le weekend ! je part en camp ! fit Monty

- Et surtout que moi je dois rentrer me coucher tôt ! demain on commence les travaux de peinture dans la maison ! ajouta Pippa

- Et chez nous on installe les décorations de Noël demain matin ! ajouta Choupette

- Moi j'ai mes parents qui rentre en fin de semaine, donc jsuis tranquille ce soir et pour les trois jours à venir. Fit Lise

- La chance ! rigola Pippa

- Nous on se fait une soirée jeux vidéo ! informa Caleb

- Cool ! Faut que je rentre aussi moi. Je tiens à commencer mes devoirs le plus tôt possible pour mieux me détendre à la fin des vacances. À plus les gars ! salua Jamie en s'éloignant vers sa maison

- Pareil Jamie ! et la prochaine fois que je te vois, j'aurais ma revanche pour la prochaine bataille ! informa Claude

- Ah ah ! ok, a la prochaine ! bonne soirée !

Il les salua de la main et entra chez lui, les autres se séparant aussi pour rentrer chez eux, la nuit se montrant assez vite, tandis que Lise le regardait entrer avec une mine.

- T'en fait une tête ! lui fit Claude, Caleb étant déjà parti vers la maison

- Oh... je...

- C'est par rapport à Jamie c'est ça ?

- Euh... pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- J'ai vu comment vous vous regardiez. Ce n'était pas super, super, malgré qu'on s'amusait tous !

- Mouais. Fit-elle pensive en marchant vers sa rue, accompagnée de Claude.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Il a enfin réussi à te le dire quand vous étiez qu'à deux et c'est pour ça que tu fais cette tête ?

- Mais me dire quoi ? il m'a rien dit ! s'étonna-t-elle

- Oh ? oops. Fit-il en se mordant la lèvre

- Quoi « oops » ? tu sais quelque chose Claude ?

- Mmmmnon. Fit-il en détournant le regard

- Claude ? insista-t-elle en le fixant dans les yeux

- Et merde... bon ben en fait...

Et il lui expliqua le pourquoi du comment, sous l'oreille attentive de Lise. Chacun fut ensuite rentré chez soi, pour faire son programme. Il faisait bien nuit, et la neige tomber à gros flocon. Recouvrant de nouveau les rues à demi enneigé. Il était maintenant neuf heures du soir.

Chez les Bennett, la famille œuvrez plus ou moins chacun de leurs côtés. Jamie travaillé sur ses devoirs dans sa chambre, tandis que Sophie est leur mère regarder un film dans le salon. Jamie ce concentrée le plus possible sur son travail pour ne pas repenser à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Reposant son crayon et se passant les deux mains sur son visage, il rageait.

Il était à deux doigts de réussir à le lui dire ! à deux doigts ! et ses amis, qu'il aime par-dessus tout, ont tout gâché et il leur en voulait un peu. Et en plus il ne lui a pas dit la fin de sa phrase avant de rentrer ! ce qui fait que maintenant, il y aura un malaise et qu'il devra lui dire obligatoirement la prochaine fois qu'il la voit.

- Mais quel crétin je suis... pff... soupira-t-il en s'effondrant dans son fauteuil, les yeux fermés.

Au rez de chausser, Mme Bennett et Sophie regardait un film dans le canapé. Mais Mme Bennett fut tirée de sa captivité a cause d'un bruit de boîte aux lettres qui claque dans la porte d'entrée, puis un bruit d'un objet qui tombe sur le carrelage.

- Mhum ?

- Qu'est-ce qui y'a maman?

- J'ai entendu du bruit dans le couloir d'entrée... attend je vais voir.

Elle se leva de son canapé et alla jusqu'à la porte et y trouva une grande enveloppe en papier kraft sur le sol.

- Du courrier à cette heure-là ? tiens donc.

Elle ramassa l'enveloppe et put lire à qui elle était destinée. Juste le nom de son fils était marqué au feutre noir sur le devant de l'enveloppe.

- Oh. C'est pour Jamie. Mais qui... Fit-elle

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda sa fille

- Quelqu'un à déposer une lettre pour Jamie. Je vais lui apporter et je reviens. Dit-elle en revenant vers le salon

- Ok. je fais pause.

Elle monta à l'étage, vraiment curieuse de savoir de qui ça venait à cette heure-là. Elle arriva devant la chambre de son fils et frappa à la porte.

- Entrez.

- Jamie ? fit-elle gentiment en entrant dans la chambre

- Oui maman ?

- Désolé de te déranger, mais y'a une lettre pour toi. On vient de la faire glisser par la boîte aux lettres de la porte.

- Ah ? qui la déposer ? s'étonna-t-il

- Je ne sais pas mon chéri. Bon je te laisse, bonne fin de soirée.

- Bonne soirée maman. Merci...

Et elle partit en fermant la porte, puis descendit l'escalier. Jamie fixé toujours l'enveloppe avec intrigue. Qui a bien pu déposer ça ? et a cette heure-là ? vu la taille, ça doit être important. Quoi que ce n'était pas lourd. Mais léger. Jack l'ouvrit et la pencha vers la table pour dire de faire tomber le contenu. Un petit mot en sortit en premier. Jamie le prit et en reconnu l'écriture féminine et familière.

_« Claude a vendu la mèche, par accident._

_Sache que je ressens la même chose._

_En espérant que mon cadeau te plaise._

_Lise. »_

Jamie en avait les yeux ronds ! qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire par vendre la mèche ? qu'est-ce que Claude avait pu lui raconter ? et... qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par « je ressens la même chose » ? est ce que... ça voudrait dire... qu'elle...

Se reprenant, il sortit le contenu de l'enveloppe et y trouva un dessin sur papier canson. Jamie fut bouche bée de voir un autoportrait de lui qui regardait le paysage. Un beau dessin en noir et blanc, signé de la main de Lise, avec le dessin d'un petit coeur a côté de son nom. Jamie fut stupéfait du travail accompli... c'était magnifique et tellement réaliste ! l'avait-elle fait de tête ? ou selon une photo ? possible...

Il se rappela alors ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur le banc « un portrait en noir et blanc de quelqu'un qui m'est cher ». puis il se rappela le sourire qu'elle avait quand elle le dessinait, puis du fait qu'elle l'avait vite ranger dans ses affaires. Évidemment ! elle ne voulait pas qu'il le voie ! et puis la phrase « je ressens la même chose » fut plus claire dans sa tête. Ben oui ! Claude savait tout depuis l'enfance, et a jamais rien dit ! et la... non. Trop de coïncidence... tout s'expliquer ! tout avait un sens ! Jamie compris enfin le message, rangea tout à l'abri dans ses affaires, se leva de son fauteuil, enfila son manteau et descendit en trombe les escaliers. Ce qui surprit sa mère et Sophie

- Jamie ? tu vas où ? demanda sa mère

- Une urgence, maman ! t'inquiète ! dit-il en enfilant le plus vite possible ces chaussures

- Tout va bien au moins ?

- Oui maman ! c'est une bonne nouvelle ! c'est merveilleux ! je... je rentre pas tard ! promis !

- Ok... mais fait attention dehors ! et couvres-toi bien ! il neige ! cria sa mère avec un sourire

- T'en fais pas ! s'exclama t-il en fermant la porte en vitesse

Les deux filles se regardèrent avec un sourire et un haussement d'épaules, avant de replonger dans leur film.

Jamie courait le long des rues jusqu'à la maison de Lise, malgré la neige épaisse et solide au sol, et les flocons qui tombait. Dans sa précipitation il n'avait mis que son manteau et en avait oublié de le fermer ! mais il s'en foutait ! il se sentait bien ! heureux ! sur de lui et de ce qu'il allait faire ! là, il ne fuirait pas !

Il avait tellement couru tellement vite, et avec tellement de bonheurs dans la tête, qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était déjà devant la porte de la jeune fille. Il y avait de la lumière en bas de la maison. Il sonna sans hésiter et attendit qu'on vienne ouvrir.

Lise lui ouvrit la porte, et quand elle le vit, elle l'accueillit d'un sourire surpris et heureux. Elle était jolie ce soir, avec son pull à col rouler blanc, son jean bleu, et ses jolies nattes.

- Bonsoir. Fit-elle souriante

- Lise, euh... je... bafouilla-t-il en voyant ses yeux bleus derrière sa frange

Oh non... ça recommençait...

- Jamie, ça va ?

- Je...

Au pire, s'il n'arrivait pas à lui parler, il ne restait plus que les gestes. Ce fut avec un regard sérieux, et avec rapidité, qu'il lui prit des deux mains son visage et l'embrassa avec amour, avec un baiser qu'il rêvait de lui donner depuis des années.

Il interrompit cet échange après un court moment, que la jeune fille n'avait pas repoussé. Elle le regardait de ces yeux bleus étonner, puis se mit à lui sourire, toute rougissante.

- T'en a mis du temps ! idiot...

- Désolé. Euh... Lise. Ce que j'essaie de te dire depuis des années, c'est que...

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Je... tu, humph !

Il n'avait même pas pu finir sa phrase le pauvre, qu'elle lui avait sauté au cou et l'avait à son tour embrassé, et avait dû se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa hauteur. Jamie entoura sa taille de ses bras enneigés, la collant contre lui et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, sous la neige qui tomber doucement sur eux.

Rompant de nouveau le lien, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, les joues rouges, et se mirent à se sourire mutuellement.

- Jamie ?

- Oui ?

- Tu veux venir boire un chocolat chaud pour te réchauffer ? tu es complètement couvert de neige... riait-elle

- Oui je... je suis parti un peu vite de chez moi... dit-il en secouant ses cheveux et son manteau

- Je vois ça ! riait-elle en constatant qu'il ne portait que son manteau, grand ouvert en plus !

- Et je prendrais volontiers un chocolat chaud. Si tu en prends un avec moi.

- Avec plaisir. Viens, entre. L'invita-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

Elle le fit entrer chez lui, et Jamie serra sa main dans la sienne, et savoura cette chaleur unique qu'il ressentait dans son coeur. Il enleva donc son manteau et ses chaussures pour les faire sécher dans l'entrée, à côté de celles de Lise. Puis elle le conduisit dans le salon, et l'invita à se réchauffer devant la grande cheminée. Jamie s'assit donc en tailleur et se réchauffa les mains, tandis qu'elle partit en cuisine pour préparer deux tasses de chocolat fumant avec de la chantilly par-dessus.

Elle revient dix minutes plus tard, les mains chargées et rejoignit Jamie devant la cheminée. Le chocolat passa tout seul tellement ça faisait du bien. Jamie avait même tout bu presque d'une traite. Lise se mit à rire doucement, Jamie se demandant pourquoi.

- Quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'il y'a de drôle ?

- T'a de la chantilly là ! riait-elle en indiquant de son doigt la bouche de Jamie

- Hein ? oooh... attend, je vais l'enlever ! dit-il en cherchant un mouchoir

- Laisse-moi faire.

Elle posa sa tasse au sol et repris d'assaut les lèvres du jeune homme, dans un doux baiser, lui enlevant la chantilly au passage. Elle s'arrêta, le regarda dans les yeux et lui sourit.

- Voilà. Au fait, il t'a plu mon cadeau ?

- Il était parfait. Et le dessin l'était tout autant.

- Merci... rougissait-elle

- Mais ce que tu m'as dit et offert il y a quelques instants, devant la porte, ça, c'était mes plus beaux cadeaux... merci Lise. Dit-il en lui caressant la joue

- Oooh... De rien Jamie. Mais la prochaine fois que tu veux me dire quelque chose d'important, n'attend pas que Claude le fasse à ta place ! riait-elle amusée

- Ah oui tiens ! en parlant de Claude, il t'a dit quoi justem...

- Shhhhh... juste ce qu'il fallait, t'en fait pas. Ce qu'il a dit à fait en sorte que je t'envoie un signe, pour que tu réagisses à ton tour. dit-elle, son doigt sur les lèvres de Jamie et le sourire aux lèvres.

Puis elle s'approcha de lui et déposa avec douceur ses lèvres roses sur celle du brun. Jamie lui en donna un en retour, puis ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser doucement, puis passionnément. Jamie la serrait dans ses bras, elle s'agripper à lui. Ils étaient tous deux assis par terre, devant la cheminée, éclairés par la danse des flammes.

* * *

_Et voilà mon premier OS sur Jamie ! tadaa ! :D avec de la romance s'il vous plaît ! et une OC que je viens d'inventer ! ^^ oui bon je sais, elle ressemble plus à Naminé de Kingdom Hearts II, du moins physiquement et du fait qu'elle dessine tout le temps, et aussi d'Anna de Frozen par rapport aux tresses, mais bon ! XD _

_Voilà ! une partie enfant et une partie adulte ! ^^ de la timidité, de l'amour, du rire et de l'amitié ! et une déclaration avec de la neige ! trop cute ! :3 et pour info musical, quand il se met à neiger, j'ai choisi la musique « Have yourself a merry little christmas » du film « The Holiday » ! :D c'est d'ailleurs cette musique qui m'a donné l'inspi pour cet OS, même si un passage du film est réadapté pour l'histoire ! :3 _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! Bye ! :D_


End file.
